Unexpected Comfort
by doctor anthony
Summary: Rewritten and Revised. Hereafter AU, as Superman is mourned all around the world. Lois Lane is comforted by someone she never thought would mourn Superman's death. Lex Luthor. Lex/Lois pairing.


Unexpected Comfort

Author Notes I don't own Justice League, DC does, This one-shot is Set during the episode Hereafter part 1 and is AU. I wrote this fic as a challenge I was given by another writer.

This is the rewritten and revised version of the one-shot.

I recommend that all of my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver and Xpredatorx as they are eight of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

Also I want to thank AlphaCentari1027 for helping me with this re-write and whose fics I recommend you read.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

* * *

As Lex Luthor saw Superman get hit by the blast of energy from Toyman's robot he expected the blast to leave, at most holes in his suit. But he started to scream in agony, Lex was shocked. So shocked that his glass of scotch feel from his hand and smashed on the floor.

He couldn't believe what was seeing on the TV screen Superman, Clark Kent, his one time best friend was gone in the blink of an eye. Lex suddenly remembered everything that had happened in the past years from the very moment he learned about Clark's powers to right now.

Lex felt utterly sick to his stomach once he was done remembering his past actions.

* * *

The funeral was to be held in a few hours and many people were expected to attend from all over the world. In the last 72 hours since the death of the man of steel Lex hadn't gotten much sleep. Despite his best efforts he couldn't fall asleep so he stayed up with a lot on his mind.

He thought long and hard about whether or not he would go to the funeral of his greatest rival, leader of the Justice League and his best friend.

After much soul searching, Lex finally made his decision and arranged for a limo to take him to the Metropolis Cathedral for the funeral in the morning. With that he was finally able to get some much needed rest.

* * *

As he entered the cathedral Lex was met with glares of anger from many of the heroes here to attend the service and whispers from regular people.

Everyone was shocked that he had shown up at the memorial service for his sworn enemy.

When he was about to look for a seat near the back of the building, he saw Lois Lane, his ex-girlfriend and the love of his life approach him with a look of pure anger on her face.

The reporter only said angrily "Luthor! How dare you show your face here."

Lex reached out to hold Lois's hand as he said, "Lois I-" whatever he was going to say was cut off when Lois slapped him across the face.

Lois then said "You've come here to gloat. You've tried to get rid of him for years, are you happy now? Isn't this what you've always wanted? I hate you, I hate you!".

As tears started to pour down her face she started beating her fists against Luthor's chest and collapsed against him as she was overcome with grief. To the surprise of everyone watching the confrontation, Lex took Lois into his arms and hugged her as she started crying.

Lex then said as a tear started to pour from his left eye, "Believe it or not, I'm going to miss him too."

* * *

After that confrontation Lex took a seat near the back of the church and after the eulogy was said the priest invited anyone who wanted to say a few words to come up and speak.

As Lex Luthor stood up and started to approach the podium he was stopped by Wonder Woman who grabbed his arm before she said, "you're not going up there to gloat Luthor. You're very lucky we didn't throw you out when you first showed up here. Give us a good enough reason and you might not get out of here alive."

Lex merely took Wonder Woman's hand off him and said, "have the Martian read my mind while I'm up there if you want. That way he'll know if I'm going to gloat before I even begin to say it. I'm going to do something I should have done long ago. Apologize and make amends."

With that Lex walked to the podium and took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what to say, and decided just to say the truth. Before he said a word he saw his hands were shaking in nervousness and he was panicked for the first time in years. After a few deep calming breaths, he was ready to begin his speech.

Lex then started to speak by saying, "what I'm about to say may come as shock to all of you here today. Some of you might not believe it, but I swear it's the truth. Many years ago when I was a young man; I was sent to the town of Smallville by my father to make me a better man, or so he claimed. While I was there I met the man who would eventually become Superman and we were best friends for a while, we were just like brothers."

Lex paused at that and for a moment looked around the room and saw all eyes were on him. He knew that they were waiting for him to start gloating like they all expected him to do. 'Boy are they going to be disappointed' Lex thought to himself.

Lex then took in a deep breath and continued his speech. "However all of that soon ended because we were not 100% honest with each other. I know that I have done so many evil things in my time, but it was man of steel himself who once said that 'anyone can redeem themselves'. By the time I left Smallville and came back to Metropolis. My friend was already taking his first steps to becoming Superman. On this day the world has lost a hero, while I lost the only man I'd ever call my brother and my best friend in the world".

Lex paused again and wondered what to say next. He then decided to speak from the heart and reveal the truth behind everything.

He then said "It was the Nazi Propaganda Minister, Joseph Gobbels who once said. 'If you tell a lie long and loud enough, people will eventually start to believe it.' That is the truth. But what he didn't know was that if you say the same lie over and over again. You'll believe it to be true as well. I know that everyone thinks I tried to kill Superman because of him becoming Metropolis's favourite son. The real reason, is much more simple. Jealousy, I was jealous of my friend for his gifts and angry for not telling me about them after 3 years of friendship. So I lashed out once I learned of them, like an angry spoilt child. I made a mistake and I -".

Lex was near tears at this point as he took another deep breath and relaxed for a moment before he resumed his speech, "I never got the chance to apologize and make things right. I'll always regret that for the rest of my life. As a tribute to Superman and his legacy. I pledge to aid the Justice League however I can. If only to earn redemption for my mistakes. I hope that one day, I can be forgiven".

Lex then stepped down from the podium and laid his hand on the coffin as he whispered so quietly no one heard him, "I'm sorry Clark."

* * *

Later on as the funeral came to a close, the remaining members of the Justice League carried the coffin to the memorial site set up in the heart of Metropolis. There was a part of Lex that wanted to go over and walk along with the procession to Metropolis Park, but he didn't because he knew that despite his speech some people wouldn't want him anywhere near the memorial site.

As Lex was about to leave and head back to Lexcorp he saw Lois Lane approach him and he said, "Lois, I should warn you. Slap me again and I will press charges for assault."

Lois glared at him for a brief moment, but just as quickly as the usual look of anger and hatred appeared that he'd had come to expect from her over the years-it was gone. Lex looked at Lois curiously and asked, "why are you here Lois? You made it pretty clear earlier that you hated me."

Lois didn't say a word for a moment before she suddenly said, "Where were you when you saw he died Lex? Were you plotting how to kill him as soon as the fight was over. You were probably cheering Toyman on weren't you?"

Lex looked away as he remembered the shock he felt when he saw Clark get hit by that weapon and once again that felling of nausea hit him and he grimaced in pain.

Seeing Lex this way Lois said, "Lex, what is it? What's wrong?"

After a few moments the pain was gone. Not taking any chances Lex took out a small amber medicine container, popped it open letting a small white pill slide into the palm of his hand before swallowing it. Lex seeing Lois's curious expression explained, "my doctors have found a treatment to help me deal with my Kypronite cancer. As long as I take four of these a day, there is a good chance my cancer will remain in check-so they say."

Lois then said, "maybe the Justice League has some info on your condition you can use to cure it. You never know."

Lex nodded and Lois saw a brief smile on his lips before it was gone. Suddenly loud noises were heard and both Lois and Lex looked up to see fireworks in the sky, a tribute to Superman from the city he died to protect.

Lois then gazed toward to the memorial to Superman down the street in Metropolis Park and said, "I miss him."

Lex nodded in agreement and said, "come on Lois, we'll head to the office and talk about the good times we had with him."

Lois was silent for a few moments before she nodded and followed Lex to the limo. As they approached assorted members of the paparazzi snapped their picture.

The door to the limo slammed shut and Lex impatiently ordered, "take us to the office Carl".

"Yes Mr Luthor," Carl obediently answered.

As they were driven away from the church Lois sighed in frustration and said "I can already see the headlines the tabloids will have tomorrow, 'Lois Lane runs off for a date with Lex Luthor mere moments after he's buried.' They're going to crucify me over this!"

Lex nodded and said, "you know that some in the media always like to spin lies as the truth to make money. If the media says it's true it must be true. That's the reason why I only get The Daily Planet newspaper. It's the only honest newspaper in the entire city. As a matter of fact Lois. You are one of the best reporters in the entire country in my opinion."

Lois smiled at the compliment and looked at him with a serious look on her face as she asked him with some reluctance, "the Kryptonite cancer, I assume you found a way to test people and see if they have it?"

Lex answered, "I did. I'll make sure that you get tested as soon as we get to Lexcorp. We'll learn the results in a few short hours."

Lois merely said, "thanks." With that a silence fell over them as neither of them knew what to say next when Lex suddenly said, "I was going to propose to you."

Lois looked at him in shock as he clarified, "I was going to propose to you the night you dumped me. That's another reason why I tried to kill Superman and you so many times. I thought that if I couldn't have you, then no one could."

Lois did not say anything as she thought of what Lex just told her and started to think back to what happened that night.

**Flashback 7 years ago New Years Eve party Metropolis: **

As the band played the classical tunes of Mozart many couples were on the dance floor. They were all having a great time as they were getting ready to ring in the new year in only a few minutes time.

Among these couples was Lex Luthor and Lois Lane. As Lex saw the nearby clock he knew he had 5 minutes until he proposed to Lois right at the start of the new year.

Lex put his hand in his pocket and not for the first time that night to make sure that the engagement ring was there. Lex had it all planned out, at the stroke of midnight he would kiss Lois and then propose to her.

As the time got closer and closer to midnight, Lex was getting more and more nervous over what could happen. But no matter what happened he was determined to propose to the woman he loved with all his heart.

However when it was time to ring in the new year, Lex leaned forward to kiss Lois and she much to his shock pulled away and said, "I'm sorry Lex. I cant do this."

With that she left the ballroom and Lex Luthor was left alone having just lost the best thing that ever happened to him in his entire life.

**End of flashback:**

Once Lois was done remembering the past she looked at Lex and saw that he was on the phone and heard him say, "Dr Kanzi meet me at the office immediately. I have someone coming with me who wants some tests done. I want the results as soon as possible."

With that Lex hung up and saw Lois looking at him and said, "the test can be done soon and we'll get the results by morning." Lois nodded her head and was reassured by this news.

Suddenly the limo stopped and Carl's voice was on the intercom, "Mr Luthor. We've arrived at Lexcorp's main office."

Lex replied, "acknowledged." With that Lex and Lois exited the limo and entered the nearby elevator and set the destination for Lex's office on the top floor of the building.

* * *

As the elevator headed up to the main office floor Lex turned to face Lois and said curiously, "have you heard from Clark Kent at all since what happened to Superman?"

Lois replied, "I haven't heard from him at all since what happened. What does that have to do with what happened to Superman?"

Lex answered, "you're a smart woman Lois-work it out. Haven't you noticed every time that Superman goes off to save the day Clark Kent is nowhere in sight. Now he can't be reached and no one has seen him in the last 72 hours."

As Lois thought of what Lex just said the realization came to her and Lex saw that she figured it out due to the expression on her face. She looked at Lex and didn't have to ask him anything as she nodded her head once to confirm what he told her.

Clark Kent was Superman.

* * *

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and both Lex and Lois left walking over to the desk at the far end of the room where Lex was pleased to see Dr Kanzi was already there, ready to take a sample of Lois's blood to run the tests to see if she has the Kryptonite cancer.

With that Dr Kanzi said, "Ms Lane, I'm Dr Kanzi. Mr Luthor's personal physician. He told me that you want to be tested for what Mr Luthor has right now. All I'll need is a sample of your blood and we'll know if you have it or not."

After Dr Kanzi got the blood sample he needed he packed his things and left the office and said, "I'll have the results by morning at earliest Ms Lane".

When he was gone Lois sat down across from Lex and said to herself, "Now all I can do is wait. Wait and see if my life has been ruined by that horrid Kryptonite."

Lex didn't say anything and he honestly didn't know what to say that could possibly help Lois, but at that moment he swore that if Lois had the cancer he would do his best to help her. Even to the point that if he died before her, he would have his scientists use his body for research as long as it gave her a better chance of surviving.

Suddenly Lois looked around and said, "Do you have any alcohol around here Lex?"

In Shock Lex looked up at her and asked, "What?"

Lois smiled at his shock and clarified, "You use to keep a cabinet of Italian Corvina Wine here when we were dating Lex. I know you keep the booze somewhere."

Lex merely stood up and walked over to a nearby cabinet where he kept several bottles of Scotch, grabbing one and two glasses.

Lex opened the bottle and filled the glasses. He then turned to a nearby photo on his desk. As Lois saw him stare at it she picked up and saw that it was a photo of Lex and Clark taken at Clark's 18th birthday party in Smallville. (Re-phrased the opening paragraph.)

Lex then sat down next to Lois and said, "that night was the same night that we stopped being friends. We knew each other for 3 years and only then did he tell me his secret. I was so angry at him for lying to me all those years, making me think that I was a horrible friend for doubting him. Yet it turned out it was him who was the horrible friend for not trusting me then. I always regretted what happened and I never got the chance to say I was sorry, until today."

Lois nodded and said, "I can't deny that I'm angry with him for lying to me for the past few years, but I know he wouldn't want us doing this. So why don't we sit here and drink this bottle dry and talk about the good times we had with the man of steel instead of reliving bad memories?"

Lex smiled and nodded his head as he already knew some good times he had with Clark in the past that he could share with Lois.

* * *

After several hours of swapping back stories of the good and bad times that both Lex and Lois had with Clark, they saw the bottle of Scotch was empty so Lex went to the cabinet and grabbed another bottle.

When he got back to the table Lois suddenly said, "I know you want to know why I left you on New Years Eve Lex. It was because I was nervous. I had a feeling you were going to propose to me and I was scared. After that I met Superman and Clark Kent. I honestly thought I was in love with Superman. It was all a lie that I began to believe myself. It's just like you said Lex, tell a lie long enough, you'll believe its true yourself."

In a low voice that was like a whisper Lex asked, "Do you still love me Lois? Please tell me the truth. I deserve that much at least."

Lois nodded and Lex with relief and joy in his voice said, "in that case, I'd like to do something I haven't done in the last seven years." With that Lex leaned over and kissed Lois on the lips.

Once the kiss was broken she kissed him back. The moment was then interrupted as the telephone began to ring.

Lex answered it and as soon as he knew it was Dr Kanzi, he turned on the speakerphone and said "Dr Kanzi, do you have the test results?"

The physician answered, "I do Mr Luthor. I can tell you that judging from these test results Ms Lane does not have the cancer. However I do have something else I need to tell you about. The tests showed a high amount of radiation in the blood. The amount is more then a hundred times the amount of radiation you get from an X-Ray. I'm very sorry to have to say this Ms Lane, but you have cancer."

As she heard this Lois nearly fainted from the shock and as Lex steadied her to help her keep her balance, he asked Kanzi, "how could she have gotten it, Dr Kanzi?"

Dr Kanzi replied, "I don't know but I'm comparing what I know here with all other forms of cancer including your own for a link and I'm asking various cancer specialists in Metropolis to have a look at this as well. I'll let you know when I have more."

Before he hung up Lois asked. "Is there a cure or treatment for this cancer?"

Dr Kanzi answered, "I don't know, but we can try chemotherapy as soon as possible."

With that Dr Kanzi hung up and Lois burst into tears as Lex whispered in her ear, in an attempt to help her calm down. After a few minutes without a word being said between them Lois said aloud, "how could I have gotten it Lex? I only went to the hospital five times in the last decade. Unless. Superman."

"What?" Lex asked curiously.

Lois answered by explaining, "Superman had X-Ray vision. That could have caused this."

Lois then grabbed the bottle of Scotch and started to pour herself a glass. "Should I pour you a glass as well Lex?" She asked when hers was filled.

Lex nodded and sat down next to her knowing that Lois needed him now more then ever. Whatever it took Lex swore that he would find a cure for this illness once and for all.

For now however he knew they both needed a drink.

* * *

Suddenly the main doors opened and a Lexcorp security guard walked in, Lex headed over to him and said "Why are you doing here, Demetri? I made it clear that I wasn't to be disturbed tonight?".

Demetri answered by saying, "Mr Luthor, turn on the TV and you'll see why I'm here".

Lex immediately picked up the remote and turned on the television and saw the news reporting that several dozen Supervillain were running amok in the city and they were celebrating the death of Superman in their own way, with violence, destruction and total utter chaos.

As they saw this on the TV, Lex and Lois knew this was the future in a world without Superman, once Lex could be happy at the thought of that, now he wasn't.

Lex looked at Demetri and asked "How away are they from here?".

Demetri answered "They are 5 blocks away and getting closer. We have to get both you and Ms Lane out of here right now".

Lex nodded and grabbed his jacket as Lois was getting her things together and more members of Lex's security detail arrived. Once they were ready Lex said "Lets go. Demetri make sure that Carl knows that our destination is the mansion".

Demetri nodded and as the security detail led Lex and Lois to the parking lot where several armoured SUV'S were in front and behind Lex's limo. As Lex and Lois entered the limo, Carl on the intercom said "Mr Luthor, we are ready to go as soon as you give the word".

When everyone was in their cars Lex said "Now Carl, get us out of here".

With that the convoy started moving and left Lexcorp heading to the Luthor mansion on the outskirts of the city.

An hour later the convoy arrived at the Luthor mansion and as soon as they were at the entrance Lex and Lois exited the Limo and headed inside with some of the security detail following them.

As Lex showed Lois around the mansion she saw several new pieces of artwork he had there since the last time she was there several years ago, and she couldn't help but be impressed.

Lex then said "I'm going to arrange a press conference tomorrow afternoon at Lexcorp to answer questions people will no doubt have about my speech at the funeral and also about you and me".

Lois scoffed and said "Its like you said, some members of the members like to spin the truth into lies and call that the truth, they've already made their own reality. I bet they'll be articles in the morning saying that I was in on your plans to kill Superman right from the start, or something like that. Lets worry about that tomorrow, the night is young after all Lex".

Lex nodded and knew exactly what Lois had in mind and he was in complete agreement, all of this could wait till tomorrow. For now it was about them and catching up after so long apart from one another.

* * *

The morning came quickly. When Lex woke up he saw Lois was sound asleep. Just as he was about to take his medication Lex heard a noise and watched as the balcony windows were smashed in and Batman appeared.

Lois woke up immediately and was shocked to see Batman here. Lex merely took his medication before he glared at the dark knight.

Not taking his eyes off Batman, Lex angrily said, "Why are you here this early Batman? It's seven in the morning for God's sake!"

The dark knight's response was to grab Luthor by the neck as he said, "I want to know if your up to something Luthor. Did you mean what you said at the funeral?"

Lex got out of Batman's grip and massaged his throat before he answered, "I meant every single word I said there. I know you're connected to Bruce Wayne, and I also know Wayne Enterprises funds that nice little watchtower that's in orbit, where you and your Justice League friends spend your days. Let him know I want to meet him as soon as possible to discuss Lexcorp helping fund it, to ease the financial burden on him and his own company."

Batman simply said, "I'll let him know." Before Batman looked at Lois he said, "I can't believe you Miss Lane," the disgust and revulsion in his voice was obvious. "It hasn't even been a day since Superman's funeral and already you're in bed with his archenemy. Let me guess you were working with him right from the start weren't you?"

Lois glared at him and said, "How dare you! How dare you come in here and judge me Batman! I'm here because I love him. You know I was with Lex before Superman arrived here. Of course vigilantes like you can be sanctimonious hypocrites judging others and letting yourselves go un-scrutinized condemning others when you do the same thing."

Batman tried to speak up when Lois continued talk over him getting madder and madder with every second. "You claim to stand against crime and injustice in this world like the Justice League. However I know you fool around with Catwoman as well as Talia Al Ghul. Superman told me before he died that you keep Kryptonite in the Batcave just in case you need to use it. Everyone in this world is capable of doing both good and evil. Lex has done good things in his life. Remember last year he received a award from the Metropolis city council for his humanitarian work, having Lexcorp build new houses for the homeless in this city. I know that he was a villain, but he can change. If that villain Megamind can get a pardon after what he did in Metro City, and become a good guy, then so can Lex. Remember this Batman: I know your secret identity. One call from me to the Gotham City police with irrefutable evidence to back my claims and your ruined."

Batman was shocked at this but kept his composure and said, "You wouldn't do that Lois. Superman would not want you to do this."

Lex then said with contempt in his voice, "Last night Lois learned that Superman's X-Ray Vision gave her cancer. I would imagine that if Superman was still alive today she'd kill him just for that, or maybe because he lied to her all these years when they worked together at the Daily Planet."

As Batman heard this he took a step back in shock, Lex then clarified "She knows Clark was Batman. She figured it out herself. Now I want to know this, was Clark aware that his X-Ray Vision could give people cancer, now Lois has it?. God only knows who else does by now".

Batman replied "He didn't know. Neither did I until now. Is this cancer treatable?".

Lois answered "We don't know yet. I'm starting Chemotherapy later on today. Make the rest of the Justice know about my reconciliation with Lex".

Batman nodded once at this and left the mansion.

Once Batman was gone, Lois said with some nervousness in her voice "What are we going to do Lex? What if this cancer can't be treated at all-".

Lex wrapped his arms around Lois in a comforting hug, as she started to calm down Lex said "Whatever it takes, I'll make sure your cured Lois. I already have Dr Kanzi and half of my research teams looking into treatments for the cancer, including my own medication and the chest plate, the Ultra Humanite made for me, after I first learned I had the disease".

Lois only said "Thank you Lex". Lex smiled and was about to suggest, the two of them get breakfast when the phone rang.

Lex picked it up and said "Luthor. What is it?".

The caller answered "Mr Luthor. You should know this breaking news we just learned from Twitter. Superman is back, alive and well."

Lex nearly dropped the phone in shock and said. "Please repeat that Luke, I thought I misheard you."

Luke merely said. "Superman is back, he isn't dead like we thought. What do you want us to do sir?"

Lex thought about it for a few moments and said. "We'll do nothing as I said yesterday. I'm turning over a new leaf, and this time I mean it. Tell the R&D department to suspend all research into everything to do with Kryptonite and its uses as a weapon, and make sure all of stockpile of Kryptonite is prepared for destruction as soon as possible."

The phone was then hung up and Lex knew that it was only a matter of time until Clark, came to confront him. With that in mind Lex knew what to do next, but he knew he'd need some help.

Luckily for him, Lex knew exactly who to call for help in this matter and after he told Lois what he just learned she made it clear that she was willing to help him as well and wanted to be there at this meeting between Clark and Lex.

Lex agreed instantly to her request.

* * *

A week after Superman's return everything was in place for this confrontation between Lex Luthor and the man of steel.

At the Daily Planet as the clocks struck midnight, Clark Kent was still at his desk working on the morning headline. Suddenly the power went out. He stood up in case this was an attack Clark and heard loud music start to play.

He knew immediately what this meant. The music was the calling card of only one person. Megamind, but for the life of him Clark couldn't figure out why he was in Metropolis and what were his reasons for being here.

When he was confident no one was around Clark changed into his Superman costume. Without delay he searched for the reformed super villain and identified the source of the disturbance as coming from Lexcorp's main office.

He was surprised to see the windows of Luthor's office were open and Clark was immediately on the lookout for Megamind and Luthor, for all he knew, this was a trap.

'Cant say I'm surprised' Clark thought to himself, 'Luthor never keeps his word about anything.'

Despite this he couldn't help but wonder why Lois hadn't seen this yet. Ever since he returned she had told everyone at the Daily Planet how Luthor had changed for the better. Ever since everyone thought Superman died over a week ago. And she had also been avoiding him like the plague.

Even Bruce had told him the same thing as well as his own parents who Lex had gone down to see in Smallville. While Clark and the Justice League were busy going after the Joker in Las Vegas.

Bruce had also told him about Lois's reunion with Luthor. Clark couldn't deny that he was hurt by this, but if Lex made Lois happy he would be ok with it. Still he would warn Lex what would happen if he broke Lois's heart.

As he entered the office he saw that Luthor's chair was turned away from him and when he tried to see what was on the chair, he saw the interior of the chair was lined with lead.

Suddenly the music stopped and Clark said. "What is this Luthor? You team with Megamind. I knew neither of you could stay good for long. So what's your plan tonight?"

He got his answer when the chair turned around and Clark was shocked when he saw that it wasn't Lex sitting in the chair, it was Lois and even more shocking, she had a gun pointed at him.

Suddenly Lex appeared next to Lois and the head of Lexcorp said. "Megamind isn't here Clark. Just a classic bait and trap. Though I do have to thank you for making me this invisibility device. Comes in real handy."

Lois merely said. "Surprised Clark," as Clark stepped back in disbelief as Lois continued by saying, "that's right Smallville. I know your secret identity. Lex told me everything and Batman confirmed it. I want you to answer this question honestly."

Clark simply asked. "What's the question Lois?

Lois asked. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth Clark. We worked together for several years. Heck I was in a relationship with you. I thought we had something, was it a joke to you?"

Before Clark could say anything Lois continued by saying. "You probably did enjoy playing with my heart. I also saw how you looked at Wonder Woman. I'm not blind or stupid."

Suddenly Lex said. "I went down to Smallville Clark. I talked to your parents and I told them everything. I told them why I tried to kill you for so long and I was honestly expecting to be thrown out. But here's what happened: your mom, God bless her soul. Took me into her arms and forgave me for what I did. After all, you might have saved so many lives ever since you came here, but she then told me something I never expected to learn."

Clark knew what Lex was talking about and Lex clarified for Lois's sake by saying. "You see Lois back when me and Clark were best friends in Smallville. I learned that my father had killed my grandparents by arson and used the money to form Luthorcorp. My father had me committed to the Belle Reve Mental Institution once he found out that I knew what he had done. I got electroshock therapy to make me lose six weeks of my memory as a result of this. Clark knew and didn't tell me. You always said that I was never honest with you. Newsflash honesty is a two way street. You were never honest with me about anything, not your powers and not this."

Clark didn't say anything and merely thought about what Lex said. He knew that Lex was right, he hadn't been honest with him. Clark then said. "You're right about that Lex. But what do you want me to do? Your father is dead, remember. He died of a heart attack and you then made Lexcorp out of the remains of Luthorcorp. This revelation about him killing your grandparents won't do any good now."

Lex then said. "I beg to differ…for you see that was not the only secret I learned. Batman also known as Bruce Wayne informed me that you ordered my office and penthouse be taped by the Justice League, all in order for you to keep an eye on me. My men spent several hours getting rid of those bugs that were there. I can understand why you did it though."

Clark then asked the question that all three of them knew had to be asked. "So what happens now Lex? Your really going to help me and the Justice League protect Earth?"

Lex nodded before he said. "I've also had all the Kryptonite in my possessions destroyed and I have teams looking for other places where Kryptonite is right now that will be used for research into the Kryptonite cancer for finding a cure."

Clark said "Alright, but I want to see the proof that your words match your actions Lex."

Lex: "And you shall have it. I have no tricks up my sleeve this time. Now I assume you know what your X-Ray vision has done to Lois. How do you intend to fix that?"

Clark didn't say anything for a few moments before he said. "I'll look at the data I have on my X-Ray vision back at the fortress and make sure you get a copy of it. Lex…this is your last chance to redeem yourself. If you go back to trying to kill me I'll imprison you in the Phantom Zone. Do you understand?"

Lex nodded and with that Clark left and as he headed back to the Daily Planet. He knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

**Epilogue 6 years later  
**  
The next six years was a roller coaster ride for both Lex and Lois.

The day after the confrontation between Lex, Lois and Superman, Lex was given all of the data that Clark had on his X-Ray vision.

The search for a cure for Lois's cancer wasn't easy and in time more people were discovered to have this unique form of cancer, most of them were people who worked alongside Lois at the Daily Planet like Jimmy Olsen.

Nonetheless eventually the cure was found and distributed to the entire world as a precaution. The reaction of the public when they learned the source of this cancer was from Superman's X-Ray vision had been of anger at the man of steel.

However when he revealed that he had no knowledge that his X-Ray vision could do this until Lois learned she had it the world understood that he didn't mean for this to happen. It still didn't stop some from hating him because of it.

Another thing that had happened over the course of the next six years was complete reformation of The Justice League itself. It now had more than seven members on it and heroes from all over the world be apart of it. This had been useful when the Thanagarian invasion occurred only three years ago.

It was thanks to the efforts of Lexcorp and all the militaries of the world working with The Justice League that allowed them to stop the invasion and the plan by the Thanagarian's to destroy Earth just to allow them to win their war with the Gordanians.

As a result of this Lex was honoured with a medal from the United Nations that was presented to him by Clark no less. Despite Lex working together with the Justice League it took both Lex and Lois a long time to forgive Clark for the deception he perpetrated to hide the fact that he was Superman.

They eventually did after Clark had found what Lex's own doctors and scientists at Lexcorp couldn't find-a cure for his Kryptonite cancer.

Shortly after that Lex and Lois got married in a private ceremony with only close family and friends being invited to attend.

Now Lois was looking out the window of her and Lex's penthouse. Today Lois was overjoyed with news she got from Dr Kanzi, she was pregnant. This was something that both Lois and Lex had hoped would be possible and were told that because of the cancer that Lois had, the odds of her being able to have children were slim. It was good to know that she and her husband had beaten the odds.

Neither Lex or Lois could possibly know what the future would hold for them or anyone else in this world. What she did know is: no matter what happens she and Lex would face it head on, together.

Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
